


cherry lips

by obitoforpresident (Bibixblocksberg)



Series: Did someone say cotton candy? [12]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Kiss, Fluff and Humor, Getting Together, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:47:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27004540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bibixblocksberg/pseuds/obitoforpresident
Summary: Cherries, kisses & dazzling smiles.
Relationships: Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Kagami
Series: Did someone say cotton candy? [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814743
Comments: 9
Kudos: 41





	cherry lips

**Author's Note:**

  * For [adolescentlycan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/adolescentlycan/gifts).



> A little fluffy gift for the amazing [adolescentlycan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/adolescentlycan), who's always out there inspiring my fluff-muse. Thank you!

Rain was softly pattering against the windows, the cool autumn wind was brushing through the trees outside and Tobirama Senju was a little bit glad about the fact that he was sitting inside of his warm office, a cup of his favorite tea beside him. 

The minty scent of his tea was calming him, a feat not many things were capable of, especially if he was grading papers from his students who didn’t seem to get the beauty of chemical processes. A shame, really. His red eyes narrowed as he heard a low clanking sound, and he pinched the bridge of his nose as he had to listen to that annoying sound again, and again, and again.

“You know I hate it when you do that,” Tobirama’s eyes came to a rest on his friend, who was lazily sitting across from him in a visitor’s chair, his dirty boots carelessly dropped on the edge of Tobirama’s desk. 

“When I do _what_?”

Tobirama groaned mentally at his friend’s words. The smirk Kagami gave him was infuriating and the Senju wanted to bang his head against a wall. Repeatedly. Why was he friends with this ridiculous and childish man again? Why were they even friends in the first place?

Kagami Uchiha had been his student once and now he was sitting in Tobirama’s office like he owned the damn place and Tobirama couldn’t help but ask himself when that had happened. _Clank_ – there was that sound again and Tobirama was so done with everything. 

He had a long day, too many questions from overwhelmed students he did his best to answer, and his body and mind were just longing for a nice hot bath and his favorite miso soup. He wasn’t in the mood to deal with Kagami’s antics.

“You know _what_ ,” Tobirama pressed out between clenched teeth, his temper nearly snapping as Kagami just huffed in amusement. The Uchiha rolled his dark eyes, popping another cherry into his mouth and chewing very slowly. 

His eyes got stuck on full lips, glistening from the sweet juice of cherries and Tobirama asked himself if they would taste as sweet as they looked. Before he could chastise himself for such indecent thoughts, he watched as Kagami spit the cherry pit in the trash bin which was standing beside his desk. 

Tobirama’s nostrils flared, and he had to take a few deep breaths while his friend was laughing shamelessly at him. 

“Is there a reason you decided to annoy me today?”

“Actually – yes,” Kagami grinned brightly, his white teeth gleaming and eyes sparkling.

Tobirama sighed and pushed his glasses up into his hair. He wouldn’t get much grading done anyway. He directed his attention on the Uchiha, his eyes roaming over his friend. Kagami really grew up beautifully. Years ago, as he was still his student, he had been all long limbs and shyness, but now?

Now, Kagami was blessed with broad shoulders, muscled thighs and a too charming smile. It wasn’t the first time Tobirama caught himself in the act of sizing up his friend and he knew it wouldn’t be the last. But it wasn’t right – Kagami was young and he was not. It wouldn’t do to dwell on his feelings when he had no intention to act on them.

“I wanted to take you out to dinner.”

Tobirama’s eyebrows were vanishing behind his hairline with how high he raised them, and he definitely wasn’t expecting that direction of their conversation. Sure, they had eaten dinner together before, but _Kagami had never worded it like that._ This – this sounded like he was asking Tobirama for a date, but that couldn’t be. 

Even with the conviction that Kagami hasn’t asked for a date, Tobirama couldn’t stop the small blush which was now blooming on his cheeks.

“Are you asking me for a date?”

Kagami rolled his eyes, taking his boots off of Tobirama’s desk and the Senju swallowed audibly as the younger man leant forward in his seat. The scent of sandalwood and something musky invaded his nostrils, making his head all fuzzy at the edges and he gripped his pen a little tighter. 

“Yes, I was asking you for a date, _To-bi-ra-ma._ And I’ll not take no as an answer.”

Tobirama was at a loss of what to do – where was this coming from all of a sudden? Kagami never showed any indication that he felt more for him, and he definitely had never asked for a date before. So, why now? What had changed?

Red eyes were once again roaming over the younger man, who was now standing. They trailed over Kagami’s buff form clad in a cozy looking flannel jacket, over large hands and muscled thighs in tight ripped jeans. Tobirama’s mouth went dry at the sight and he had to close his eyes for a moment to be able to form coherent thoughts. 

“I –“ he cleared his throat, his cheeks burning. “Why now?”

Kagami’s smirk was getting softer, his dark eyes looking with such fondness at him, that it made Tobirama’s knees go weak. 

“I waited long enough for you to get the hint. Really, they’re all saying you’re a genius but at this point I’m just thinking you’re an idiot. Didn’t it occur to you, that I’m trying to ask you out for months now?”

Tobirama’s nose scrunched up as he thought back to the last months, images of Kagami taking him to the movies, to restaurants and museum’s filling his mind, and he couldn’t help but gape like a fish. Kagami chuckled, one of his hands going up to cup his heated cheek. 

“Have you finally caught up?”

“I think so,” Tobirama sounded breathless to his own ears, his eyes never leaving the other man’s face.

“What do you think, should we just skip dinner and go for dessert instead? I think we had enough dates to get to know each other.”

Tobirama couldn’t say anything against Kagami’s logic – yes, he hadn’t known to that time that they were on a date, but who cared about technicalities anyway? He was definitely not caring, not when Kagami’s hand was still cupping his cheek and his eyes were getting even darker. 

“I think that’s a good idea.”

There was the possibility that an embarrassing squeak spilled from Tobirama’s lips as Kagami jumped over his desk to crowd him against his whiteboard, but he will deny it to his last breath. His skin was thrumming with excitement, his lips yearning to be kissed as he felt hot air brushing over them, and he couldn’t quite believe that this was really happening.

Kagami was dragging his lips along Tobirama’s jaw, fingers digging into his hips and one of his own hands came up to curl around Kagami’s neck. 

“Can I kiss you?”

“Yes –“ Tobirama couldn’t say more, cherry tasting lips already pressing against his with an urgency that made his toes curl in his shoes, and the only thing left to do for him was to bury his fingers in brown locks. A gentle tug of teeth on his bottom lip coaxed a soft moan from him, his mouth opening and Tobirama was sure that he had found heaven as Kagami licked into his mouth. 

Their chests were tightly pressed together, Tobirama could feel the man’s heart hammering in his chest and the smile on Kagami’s face after they separated was nearly blinding him. He looked like the bright summer sun, sending warmth through Tobirama’s every vein and just like that the older man threw all his doubts out of the window. 

This, whatever it was between them, had to be right when Kagami smiled like that and Tobirama could feel his own lips twitching. Kagami’s hand slid into his, lips pressing against the corner of his mouth in a chaste kiss and Tobirama felt a little bit lightheaded.

“Let’s go home, shall we?”

Tobirama didn’t hesitate before nodding furiously, Kagami’s bell chiming laugh sending pleasant shivers down his spine.


End file.
